my new world dxd
by rinnegan ceplok
Summary: saat dunia kegelapan menghampirinya saat itu lah dia bertindak sesuai kehendaknya untuk menyelamatkan yang lain dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi dirinya seakan cahaya itu berpihak kepadanya, tapi semasa hidupnya dia banyak mengalami penderitaan. namun, dia tidak menyerah dan akan memulainya dari awal walau pun bukan didunianya tetapi dia akan tetap berusaha untuk mengapai KEDAMAIAN.
1. Chapter 1

**my new world dxd  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **RATED: T**

 **naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.**

 **Pair : (masih mikir).  
**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"uugggh... dimana aku" lenguh seseorang didalam suatu ruangan gelap yang tidak lain naruto. suasana saat itu sangat lah tak terduga yang dimana dia sebelumnya tidak tau bahwa dia akan berada diruangan sunyi, sepi, dan mencengkam, tak ada penerangan cahaya sedikit pun disekeliling dia berada, yang ada hanya lah kegelapan tak berhujung

POV naruto

apakah secepat ini aku meninggalkan semuanya tanpa merasakan apa itu yang namanya kedamaian, setelah aku berjuang dan terus bangkit dari keterpurukanku dan selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kedamaian itu ada jika berusaha untuk mengapainya dan ini hasil yang aku dapatkan dari kerja kerasku. apa sebegitukah kau kami-sama menilaiku. tetapi, biarlah aku tidak merasakan kedamaian itu yang terpenting teman-teman ku bisa merasakannya walaupun tanpa diriku karena aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan mereka jadi biarkanlah mereka merasakannya hitung hitung balas budi

dan akhirnya aku juga bisa menyelamatkan temanku dari kesendirian dan akan selalu menjadi teman terbaik ku walaupun aku tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena kita berdua telah mati secara bersamaan tetapi, paling tidak dia tidak ada penyesalan yang berarti semasa hidupnya

dikalanya itu apakah mereka mengingatku, pasti mereka bersenang senang disana walaupun tanpa aku

tetapi kalau memang iya aku telah mati kenapa aku masih disini?.

POV naruto end

 **'heyy.. gaki! pasti kau penasaran mengapa kita bisa kesini padahal kau sudah mati bersama temanmu sasuke'** sesuatu bergema didalam pikiran naruto'kau kah itu kurama?' ucap naruto kepada sosok yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

 **'hhm!..tidak salah lagi pasti takdir ini akan menimpamu walaupun kau tidak menyadarinya'** gumam kurama kepada dirinya sedangkan naruto hanya memasang tampang bingungnya 'apa yang kau maksudkan kurama?, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan?'

 **'naruto! aktifkan mode rikudou senninmu!'** titah kurama,'hahh?..apa bisa?' gumam naruto kepada kurama, **'coba saja dulu siapa tau akan berhasil'**

"baiklah akan kucoba!"ucap naruto percaya diri

 **wuushh..**

"berhasil?..tapi mengapa aku kan sudah mati jadi mustahil aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini" ucap naruto yang saat ini tubuhnya bercahaya kuning terang.

 **'itu karena aku masih ada didalam tubuhmu jadi tidak ada yang namanya mustahil selama aku didalam tubuhmu. biarku jelaskan mengapa kau masih bisa memiliki chakra dan takdir apa yang mununggumu,'** jelas kurama **'mengapa kau masih bisa menggunakan chakra padahal kau telah mati, mati identik dengan jiwa yang meninggalkan raganya jadi mengapa kau masih bisa menggunakan chakra padahal jika seorang shinobi mati dan meninggalkan raganya maka didunia ini kau tidak bisa menggunakan chakra jadi bisa dibilang kau masih mempunyai ragamu atau bisa dibilang kau masih hidup,'** jelas kurama panjang lebar sedangkan naruto hanya mengatakan 'ooh' dan sukses membuat kurama yang menjelaskan secara lebar ingin segera menyemburkan bom bijunya ke kepala naruto"ooh jadi aku masih belum mati! tapi, kenapa aku bisa disini kalau aku belum mati?" jawab naruto kepada kurama.

 **'aku pun tidak tau kenapa kita bisa disini tapi yang terpenting kita hanya berpindah tempat. jadi jika kita berpindah tempat kemungkinan kita dipindahkan oleh orang lain!'** gumam kurama sambil menyeringai.

"ternyata kau menyadarinya yah kurama" ucap seseorang didalam kegelapan

"siapa disana!" ucap naruto sambil bersiaga takut ada serangan

 **"tenang naruto.. itu hanya lah rikudou sennin"** ucap kurama menenangkan naruto dari kewaspadaannya.

"benar naruto ini hanya aku, maaf telah membuat kau berada disini memang disini terlihat sedikit gelap" ucap rikudou sennin dengan tenang

 **siingg**

sekejap ruangan yang tadi gelap tanpa penerangan sedikit pun dan hanya naruto yang berada disana berubah menjadi mindscape rikudou sennin yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang mengelilingi mereka dengan background putih sama seperti saat dia menyadarkan obito (di episode saat naruto menyadarkan obito).

tidak jauh naruto berdiri seseorang kakek kakek dengan menggunakan kimono putih yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya tengah melayang diudara menggunakan bola hitam, bermata rinnegan dan magatama mengeliling lehernya."lama tak berjumpa naruto" ucap kakek itu kepada naruto sedang kan naruto hanya melihat rikudou sennin dengan pandangan bingungnya

"etto..!? kenapa kau bisa disini rikudou sennin?" ucap naruto dengan tampang bingungnya.

 **"dialah yang membawa kita ke sini naruto dan asal kau tau rikudou sennin lah yang membuatmu masih bisa mempunyai raga mu!"** ucap kurama yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang naruto "hehh...! sejak kapan kau ada disini kurama, kau sudah tau kan kalau jinchuriki berpisah dengan bijunya akan jadi seperti apa jinchuriki itu" ucap naruto kepada kurama dengan tatapan takut.

 **"tenang naruto jika bukan karena rikudou sennin kemungkinan kau memang akan sekarat dan mati tetapi aku sudah bertanya kepada dia apakah aku bisa keluar dari tubuhmu dan jawabannya adalah iya jadi jangan kau khawatirkan"** ucap kurama menenangkan

rikudou maju kedepan naruto sambil tersenyum tulus,"betul itu naruto, aku telah memberi izin kepada kurama untuk keluar dari tubuh tapi kau tenang saja kurama pasti bersamamu. apa kau tau apa tujuanku memberikan kau hidup kembali?" ucap rikudou sennin serius, mendengar pertanyaan dari rikudou sennin naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia memang tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"aku membiarkan kau hidup karena kau akan kuberi tugas sekaligus melanjutkan kehidupanmu, bukan karena apa tapi kau sudah berjuang keras untuk mewujudkan kedamaian dikehidupanmu tetapi kau belum merasakan apa yang namanya kedamaian sesungguhnya. mungkin itu sama saja aku berhutang budi terhadapmu karena aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak berarti kepadamu" ucap rikudou sennin menundukan kepalanya sembari meminta maaf kepada naruto

naruto yang merasa risih karena sang legenda rikudou sennin menunduk kepadanya akhirnya menenangkankan rikudou sennin,"kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu seakan kau lah yang bersalah, ketahui lah bahwa sang legenda tidak akan munundukan kepalanya kepada mahkluk rendah sepertiku!" ucap naruto dengan senyum tulusnya sambil membangkitkan kepala rikudou sennin

 **"betul sekali itu kakek tua, kau tidak pantas menundukan kepalamu biarpun kepada ku juga karena derajatmu lah yang tertinggi dari pada kami berdua!"** ucap kurama sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya yang sangat tajam

mendengar ucapan dari mereka berdua membuat hati sang rikudou sennin menjadi lebih baik,"hmm..! baiklah kita bahas soal tadi" ucap rikudou sennin langsung merubah topik sekaligus mimik muka serius

"kau akan kukirim kedunia lagi. tetapi, bukan dunia shinobi melainkan dunia yang penuh akan peperangan yang baru baru ini terjadi peperangan yang sangat dasyhat yang menyebabkan tuhan terbunuh" ucap rikudou sennin santai

"HAHHH...! emang tuhan bisa mati yah?" ucap naruto terkejut tidak percaya

"itu benar naruto dan yang membunuhnya adalah benda ciptaannya sendiri!"ucap rikudou sennin meyakin kan naruto

naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari kakek rikudou sennin langsung shock,"apakah sekuat itu benda ciptaannya sendiri sampai bisa membunuh tuhan?!" ucap naruto khawatir

"tak perlu takut naruto karena kekuatan itu masih tersegel didalam tubuh seseorang dan belum sepenuhnya bisa dia kendalikan, dan untuk kau sendiri tak perlu khawatir karena kau sudah menyamai dewa ashura dan mempunyai kurama yang ada ditubuhmu jadi kau hanya akan menyamar saja di dunia barumu dan tugas kau disana hanya mencari kedamaian dan menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi disana!" ucap rikudou sennin

"memangnya dunia apa itu rikudou sennin?" tanya naruto

"dunia DXD..."

TBC.

assalamualaikum minna-san...

maaf masih pendek ceritanya soalnya saya masih newbie apa lagi saya tidak punya pc? jadi kemungkinan saya bikinnya segini saja dulu dan soal xovernya saya masih bingung tapi saya kepikiran buat bikin yang dxd kyk senior senior lain, jadi mohon reviewnya yah minna karena review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya (yah... kemungkinan sih hehehe)

rinnegan ceplok logout.


	2. Chapter 2

**my new world dxd  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **RATED: T**

 **naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.**

 **Pair : (masih mikir).  
**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

"apa jiji tau soal dunia itu?" ucap naruto kepada rikudou sennin

"hanya sedikit informasi yang aku tahu disana!..di dunia yang akan kau tempati itu dipenuhi mahkluk mahkluk mitologi dan sebagian besarnya adalah akuma, tenshi, dan datenshi. didunia itu juga terdapat senjata yang bernama **sacred gear** dan masih banyak lagi. hanya itu saja yang aku daru dunia barumu naruto sisanya kau cari tahu sendiri!" ucap rikudou sennin berkata dengan serius

"jadi hanya itu yang kau tau jiji, baiklah kalau begitu serahkan saja kepadaku. tapi, apakah ada yang kau ingin berikan kepadaku, aku kan belum tau caranya bertahan hidup ditempat baruku nanti? apa kau mau aku pergi kesana tanpa pengetahuanku yang kurang ini?!" ucap naruto sambil merengek minta diberikan sesuatu yang berarti kepada rikudou sennin untuk melanjutkan hidup didunia barunya

"pletak!" kurama menjentil kepala naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sampai terjatuh ketanah yang dia pijak. "WOOY...! KURAMA..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!" ucap naruto dengan nada keras menandakan bahwa dia marah terhadap hewwan rubah dibelakangnya. " **tenang saja naruto, aku pernah mendengar dunia yang bernama dxd ini jadi aku tau cara manusia disana hidup.!"** ucap kurama tegas sambil tersenyum kepadanya

"naruto, waktuku tidak banyak lagi! setelah ini aku akan menghilang. tapi sebelum itu ada yang mau kuberikan kepadamu!" ucap rikudou sennin sambil membuat tongkat dari bola hitam yang dari tadi menampung berat badan sang rikudou sennin

"kau tau kan benda ini?" ucap rikudou sennin sambil menunjuk kan sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam yang dulu pernah dia pakai untuk bertempur melawan madara dan kaguya

"tongkat gudoudama..?" kata naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dia lihat saat ini benar kalau itu adalah tongkat gudoudama. "aku ingin kau membawa ini bersamamu, anggap saja kalau ini sama halnya seperti sacred gear tetapi ini tetap saja gudoudama yang berbentuk tongkat," ucap rikudou sennin sambil memberikan tongkat itu kepada naruto dan langsung disimpankan kepada kurama. "dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberi tahukan kepadamu?" ucap rikudou sennin sembari melangkah kebelakang. "kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan ashura sepenuhnya, jadi jangan menahan diri bila orang tersayangmu merasa terancam dan pergilah kesekolah karena kau akan mendapatkan banyak ilmu dan informasi disana sekaligus mencari teman yang bisa kau percaya disana!" ucap rikudou sennin sedikit makin sedikit tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya mulai dari kaki hingga kebagian tubuh atasnya secara perlahan. "mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu dan maafkan aku telah membebani kehidupanmu hanya untuk memastikan kedamaian yang mutlak didunia shinobi. dan saat kau terbangun dari pingsanmu maka kau sudah ada didunia barumu jadi jangan sia sia kan kehidupan berhargamu ini.! sayonara naruto-kun" ucap rikudou sennin untuk terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan naruto. sedangkan naruto menatap kepergian rikudou sennin dengan tatapan sedih namun dia paksakan untuk tetap tersenyum. "tenang saja kakek!..aku akan menyelamatkan dunia baruku walau pun sebagai taruhannya adalah nyawaku!" ucap naruto sambil meneteskan air mata tetapi dia masih tetap tersenyum

dan saat itu pula dari ujung dimensi ciptaan rikudou sennin mulai menyusut kearah naruto saat ini berada. "apa itu kurama?" kata naruto was was karena sesuatu yang asing menuju kearah mereka berada. " **tenang lah naruto. malah dari sini lah kita akan memulainya!** " ucap kurama sebelum dia kembali ketubuh naruto

semakin dekat ruangan itu menyusut semakin pula naruto terselimuti oleh sesuatu benda hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuh naruto. "hahh... hahh... hahh...!" nafas naruto terengah engah seperti orang yang mempunyai penyakit asma

setelah sekian lama naruto terselimuti oleh benda hitam itu akhirnya naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan menghilang dari tempat dia berpijak tadi

SKIP

new world

09.24 am

cuaca pagi ditengah perkotaan memang terasa beda dari pedesaan namun orang orang tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mereka untuk menjalankan tugas sehari hari mereka seperti biasa, ada yang pergi keluar sekedar untuk berjalan jalan mencari keringat dan ada yang keluar pagi pagi seperti ini untuk menafkahi keluarga mereka, sungguh keluarga yang harmonis dan sangat rugilah orang yang tidak keluar dipagi hari yang cerah ini sebagai contohnya pria yang masih saja terbaring molor didalam kamarnya sambil berpose layaknya seorang yang lembur semalaman saking mengantuknya. bukan karena pergulatan antara lawan jenis sampai sampai membuat pria itu tidak bangun sampai jam segini tetapi karena sesuatu yang diluar pemikiran manusia biasanya

"haahh..! nyam nyam nyam.." lenguh pria yang masih terbaring dikasur atau bisa disebut naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur , dan saat dia selesai melakukan gerakan kecil itu, naruto teringat dengan kejadian sebelum dia sampai disini. "aku butuh penjelasan!" setelah naruto berkata seperti itu kemudian dia bersila di atas kasurnya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menemui hewan rubah yang ada didalam tubuhnya

MINDSCAPE

setelah naruto cukup berkonsentrasi akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan tepat dihadapannya terdapat mahkluk berbulu besar yang saat ini perkiraan naruto tengah tertidur lelap. "ooyy...kurama! bangun..!" ucap naruto setengah berteriak untuk membangunkan kurama yang tengah tertidur

" **ada apa gaki! apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang tertidur..!** " ucap kurama yang tidak terima kalau dirinya dibangunkan. "aah..! kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu itu sesudah aku bertanya!" ucap naruto santai. " **tanya kan saja sepuasmu. aku sudah mengumpulkan semua kata kata untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu!** " ucap kurama dengan tampang sombong. "baik..! akan kutanyakan sesuatu kepadamu. kalau aku telah sadarkan diri seharusnyakan bukan dirumah orang dan mana mungkin kan kalau aku sudah mempunyai rumah sebelum aku kedunia ini?"tanya naruto kepada kurama. " **sebelum kau bangun akulah yang terbangun duluan dan aku juga menyadari mengapa kita bisa dirumah ini. sebenarnya ini memang bukan rumahmu tetapi dirimu lah yang telah mengantikan posisi orang yang tinggal disini jadi kemungkinannya bahwa kau mengambil tubuh orang lain untuk menjadikan dirimu. tetapi bukan kau yang bersalah justru kakek itu lah yang brsalah karena mengantar tubuhmu kedalam tubuh seseorang ini dan asal kau tau kakek itu tidak sembarangan memilih korban untuk menjadikan kau ada dengan orang ini karena semasa hidupnya dia banyak membuat masalah dari hal merampok, memperkosa, berjudi, dan mabuk mabukan maka dari itu dia tidak pantas untuk hidup. maka dari itu kakek menggantikan posisi orang itu dengan dirimu sama seperti konsep edo tensei!"** jawabkurama panjang lebar. "oohh...!darimana kau mengetahui semua ini kurama, sedangkan saat kita bertemu rikudou sennin itu saja dia tidak ada memberitahukan soal yang begituan?" tanya naruto kebingungan. " **kau ingatkan perkataanku saat pertama kali kita berbicara diruangan hampa itu?"  
** tanya balik kurama kepada naruto. "ooh..!saat itu kau kau bergumam sendiri bahwa aku memang sudah ditakdirkan. seterusnya aku lupa hehehe"ucap naruto sambil menyengir memperlihatkan giginya. " **yaa.. saat itu aku memang bergumam sendiri tentang sesuatu yang akan menimpamu disaat kau akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir, rikudou sennin pernah berbicara denganku saat sebelum aku disegel didalam tubuhmu"**

FLASHBACK ON

"shiki fujin!" dan saat itu pula hewan berbulu raksasa itu terhisap oleh tubuh anak bayi yang tengah menangis karena akan tumbuh besar tanpa orang tua

saat sudah memasuki tubuh bayi berambut kuning itu hewan rubah itu mendapati dirinya dalam kurungan yang sangat besar dan muat untuk dia tinggali. " **sial..! padahal sedikit lagi aku pasti bisa keluar dari fuin ini tetapi gara gara hokage itu jadinya aku harus menunggu lagi didalam kurungan ini bertahun tahun dan menjadikan anak ini jinchuriki. dia pasti tidak akan bertahan hidup dengan adanya aku disini!"** kesal rubah berekor sembilan itu

"yang kau ucapkan itu salah besar kurama, kau tidak tau bahwa anak ini akan menuntunmu untuk membuang semua kebencian yang ada pada dirimu dan asal kau tau, mungkin dia akan menjadi pengantiku disaat yang akan datang." ucap seseorang yang baru saja sampai dihadapan kurama

kurama yang mengetahui dari mana asal suara itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kandang fuin. " **sejak kapan kau berada disini kakek tua. bukannya kau telah mati!** " kata kurama sambil menatap kakek kakek yang berada tepat dihadapan kurungan besi itu

"aku hanya sebentar saja disini kurama jadi aku tidak akan berbanyak cakap. aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberi tahu kau bahwa anak ini akan membawa kedamaian didunia shinobi ini dan sebagai penggantiku juga jadi, saat waktunya tiba berbaik lah dengan dia." ucap kakek itu seperti orang yang ingin menghembuskan nafas terakhir

" **aku tidak bisa berjanji. tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik karena kau yang mengatakannya kepada ku bahwa anak ini akan jadi seperti kau! para biju yang lain pun akan iri padaku bila anak ini akan jadi sepertimu maka dari itu aku akan bersikap sedikit baik kepada dia!"** kata kurama sembari melihat kearah anak yang ada di tubuhnya."dan juga setelah dia mengapai kedamaian itu mungkin dia tidak akan merasakan apa yang dia harapkan selama ini. dia akan mati sama sepertinya halnya para keturunan ashura dan indra yang selalu bermusuhan jadi dia mungkin akan mati bersama indra!"kata kakek itu sedih karena setiap keturunan anaknya pasti saja tidak pernah aku dan selalu berharap berada yang paling atas

" **aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku akan mengawasinya terus. jika perlu aku akan membantunya!"** janji kurama terhadap kakek yang ada dihadapannya ini

"aku mengharapkan itu kurama. dan saatnya aku pergi. ingat!, ceritakan soal ini saat dia telah siap" ucap kakek itu sembari tubuhnya bercahaya pendar yang semakin lama semakin transparan

" **pasti kek..."** ucap kurama sambil menitiskan air mata karena tidak bisa bersama dengan pemilik aslinya lagi

FLASHBACK OFF

naruto yang mendengarkan cerita dari kurama tadi akhirnya mulai memahami mengapai dia bisa disini. "artinya.. aku memang akan ditakdirkan akan mati dari saat aku lahir. kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku kurama?" tanya naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang saat ini sangat susah untuk dibendungnya

" **karena.. aku takut kau tidak akan mampu menjalani kehidupan normalmu lagi naruto. coba kau pikir, apa setelah aku memberitahu kau maka kau akan menjalani hidup mu seperti biasanya setelah kau mengetahui bahwa kau akan mati sebelum mengapai impianmu. kau berjanji ingin menjadi hokage dan akan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi tetapi kau akan mati sebelum kau merasakan kursi hokage, bukankah kau akan depresi setelah kau mengetahui semua ini?"** ucap krama menceramahi naruto, tidak biasanya kurama berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. "tetapi aku telah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dan aku telah meyakinkan sasuke untuk tidak melakukan perbuatannya. tapi, kenapa aku masih saja mati?" ucap naruto dengan tenang tapi dia masih tidak sanggup menahan air mata itu

" **ya... aku juga terkejut karena kau masih bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. tetapi karena kau terlalu memaksakan diri jadi ya kau banyak kehilangan chakra dan darah terus mengalir ditangan kanan mu dan juga tangan kiri sasuke. tetapi kalian masih saja memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan para shinobi dari genjutsu bulan itu jadinya kalian kehabisan chakra dan darah yang menyebabkan kalian berdua mati"** ucap kurama berceramah lagi

"ooh..sokka..!" ucap naruto seperti orang putus asa sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. "baiklah. aku akan menjalani kehidupan biasaku didunia baruku ini dan kemungkinan akan kugapai kedamaian didunia ini juga. hahh... seperti dejavu yah" kata naruto sambil mengelap air matanya mengunakan baju lengannya. "dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya juga kepadamu" tanya naruto kepada kurama dan kurama hanya mengangguk lemah saja yang mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan pria rambut kuning itu karena sudah berjanji untuk memberi tahukan semuanya yang dia tahu

"mana senjata yang rikudou jiji itu berikan kepadaku?" pinta naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kehadapan kurama berharap akan mendapatkannya dari monster rubah itu

" **untuk saat ini kau tidak boleh memegang senjata itu karena kau masih belum bisa mengunakan chakra."** sergah kurama dengan cepat

"HEHH..!kenapa bisa?, kata rikudou jiji kan aku masih bisa menggunakan chakra walaupun didunia ini?" teriak naruto harap harap cemas takut ucapan rikudou sennin itu berbohong

" **kakek tua itu tidak berbohong naruto. hanya saja kau baru mendapatkan tubuh baru jadi chakramu harus menetralkan untuk menyatu ketubuh orang yang tidak mempunya aliran chakra. padahal jika tidak ada aku didalam tubuhmu mungkin kau akan lumpuh untuk hari ini tetapi aku membantumu untuk tetap bisa bangkit jadi berterimakasih lah kepadaku?"** sombong kurama. baru kali ini naruto bisa melihat kurama yang sangat ooc dan sangat langka ini

"hahh..! baiklah. arigatou kurama-CHAN...!" ucap naruto menekankan kata CHAN pada ucapannya tadi

" **aku ini laki laki naruto.. dan jangan sembarangan memberi nama kepada san 'kyuubi no yoku'!"** ucap kurama yang hari mulai kumat penyakitnya

"ha'i.. ha'i... kau ini masih saja yah menyebalkan. tidak didunia shinobi dan disini kau juga ingin seperti itu, mau jadi apa kau?" ucap naruto tersenyum meremehkaqn sang kyuubi no yoku

" **URUSAI...! MEMANG SIAPA YANG MULAI DULUAN HAHH...!"** teriak kurama geram kepada naruto sedang kan naruto hanya tertawa. dan lama kelamaan kurama pun ikut tertawa, entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali bisa akrab seperti ini

akhirnya naruto mengakhiri tawa canda mereka diiringi oleh kurama yang mulai berhenti tertawa juga. "nee.. kurama.. setelah ini aku harus apa, masa aku harus berdiam diri dirumah yang jelas bukan rumahku apalagi bau alkohol yang menyerukan dirumah ini?" tanya naruto kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana

" **bakayaro...! kau dengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh rikudou sennin kepadamu saat masih bersamanya?"** tanya balik kuram kepada naruto

FLASHBACK ON

"kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan ashura sepenuhnya, jadi jangan menahan diri bila orang tersayangmu merasa terancam dan pergilah kesekolah karena kau akan mendapatkan banyak ilmu dan informasi disana sekaligus mencari teman yang bisa kau percaya disana!" ucap rikudou sennin sembari tersenyum

FLASHBACK OFF

"humm.. humm... aku ingat" jawab naruto sambil mengganguk angguk kan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah

" **nah..! mulai dari situ lah kau naruto..** "perintah kurama kepada naruto

"tapi... apakah harus. aku payah kalau soal kepintaran. kecuali soal pertarungan" jawqab naruto dengan tampang polos. sedangkan kurama sudah berkeringat dingin menghadapi sikap polos naruto

" **BAKA...! CEPAT KERJAKAN SANA!. AKU MULAI MUAK DENGAN MU!. AKU HANYA INGIN TIDUR...!** " tutur kurama memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam hatinya

naruto yang dibentak pun akhirnya ketakutan dan berkonsentrasi untuk kembali kedunia nyata

WORLD REAL

setelah naruto berkonsentrasi akhirnya dia pun keluar dari mindscapenya dan segera menbersihkan semua kotoran yang ada dirumahnya yang baru baru ini jadi rumah barunya naruto. "sebenarnya aku tidak suka bersih bersih. tetapi rumah ini sangat kotor malahan sangat kotor dari rumahku saat masih didunia shinobi" gumam naruto entah kepada siapa. "yosh.. baik lah.. tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan semua ini karena jam pendaftarannya akan segera tutup!" akhirnya naruto membiarkan saja ruangan ini menjadi kotor karena dia belum bisa membuat kagebunshin.

setelah naruto mandi dia pun memeriksa siapa tau dia mempunyai seragam sekolah walaupun hanya celananya saja. akhirnya naruto menemukan baju dan celana sekolah tetapi naruto ragu untuk menggunakannya jadinya dia hanya memakai celana sekolah berwarna celana hitam dan seragam biru berkerah dan memakai sweater putih kekuning kuningan

sebenarnya cuacanya panas tetapi dari pada dia malu lebih baik dia memakai sweater. " **naruto..! pakailah ini** " ucap kurama dari telepatinya sambil menyerahkan selembar syal berwarna hitam dengan cara ajaib dihadapan naruto

"apa ini.. kau mau menyuruhku mati karena malu hahh..!" ucap naruto kepada kurama lewat telepati

" **bukan itu maksudku naruto.. kau tadi sangat ingin kan menyentuh gudoudama milik rikudou sennin kan?** " ucap kurama sambil mengingatkan naruto soal dia ingin sekali mendapatkan tongkat itu. " **ini adalah gudoudama special yang bisa kau bentuk sesuka hatimu walaupun sampai menjadikannya selembut ini. jadi aku tidak akan memberikannya seperti tongkat tapi aku mengubahnya menjadi syal supaya kau mudah membawanya kemana mana tanpa merasa kepanasan walaupun memakai syal dipagi hari. jika kau sudah bisa menggunakan chakra lagi maka kau bisa membuatnya menjadi bentuk apa saja sesuka hatimu** " ucap kurama sedangkan naruto hanya menanggapi pertanyaan kurama hanya memasang wajah terpukau

"wooh... sugoi! bahkan gudoudamaku hanya bisa berbentuk seperti pedang dan tameng, arigatou kurama..." ucap naruto sembari berterimakasih

akhirnya naruto berangkat dengan memakai celana hasil jerih payahnya mencari didalam lemari yang berantakan. saat ini naruto memakai baju sweater abu abu kekuningan dengan dalaman baju koas putih dan syal berwarna hitam seperti syal ibunya tetapi berwarna hitam yang sebenarnya itu adalah gudoudama yang dibentuk oleh kurama karena keinginan naruto yang tidak bisa dibantah

saat melewati gang kecil naruto nampak merasa bingung. 'jika aku ingin pergi kesekolah aku harus kearah mana?. jalannya saja aku tidak tau?' pikir naruto dalam hati. dia berniat untuk menanyai kurama tetapi kurama sudah tidur terpaksa dia harus mencarinya sendiri

saat naruto memasuki gang sempit naruto melihat perempuan yang memakai baju sekolah sedang dikepung oleh sekumpulan anak anak nakal yang ingin melecehkannya

"hey..gadis manis, mau kemana?" ucap dari salah satu anak anak nakal itu sambil sedikit sedikit menyentuh bagian tubuh sang perempuan. "maukah kau bermain bersama kami? kami kesepian ni" ucap pria yang mulai mendekati perempuan tersebut seperti orang yang ingin mencium

perempuan itu menangis sambil merintih untuk segera dilepaskan. "tolong.. ja-jangan se-sentuh aku, a-ampunilah a-aku..!" ucap perempuan itu sambil memohon untuk segera dilepaskan

naruto yang sudah melihat kejadian itu mulai berlari kencang kearah sang preman yang akan mencium perempuan itu sambil mengepalkan tangan untuk dia layangkan kepada preman tersebut. "bughh!" tinjuan keras naruto akhirnya sampai dipermukaan pipi itu sampai preman itu terjatuh

setelah dia memukul preman tersebut dia langsung menarik perempuan itu kebelakangnya. "cepat lari sebelum terlambat!" ucap naruto sambil menarik perempuan itu keluar dari gang kecil

salah satu dari teman si preman pun tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil pisau lipatnya dari katong celananya dan langsung menyayat tangan kiri naruto. "syut!"tangan naruto akhirnya terkena sayatan itu dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan darah

saat sudah keluar dari gang tersebut akhirnya naruto bernafas dengan lega. "akhirnya... kita bisa keluar dari gerombolan preman itu. apa kau tidak apa apa?" ucap naruto sambil menoleh kepada wanita tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya naruto saat melihat wanita tersebut menangis sambil melihat naruto bagaikan para preman jahat. "pasti kau akan berbuat seperti apa yang dilakukan para preman itu padaku. iyakan?" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil memandang naruto bagaikan penjahat kelamin

"HEEHHH...!mana mungkin aku berbuat hal senonoh seperti itu!" ucap naruto terkejut akan pernyataan dari perempuan dihadapannya ini

"aku tidak percaya!"ucap perempuan tersebut sambil memeluk kedua kaki nya dengan wajah yang menghadap kebawah

tak disangka sangka bahwa naruto saat ini tengah melilitkan syalnya hitamnya ke leher jenjang perempuan tersebut. "apakah ini bisa menjadi bukti bahwa aku tidak seburuk yang kau katakan?"ucap naruto lugu, sedang perempuan tersebut menggangkat kepalanya dan secara langsung bertatapan mata dengan naruto yang menampilkan pupil berwarna biru shappire yang baru kali ini dia lihat

tanpa diduga bahwa perempuan terus memandang mata naruto semakin pula pipinya memerah karena melihat naruto. 'tampan sekali dia..'batin perempuan itu

"oohya..!apa kau tau sekolah yang ada didekat sini. aku kebingungan mencari arah karena aku orang baru disini?"ucap naruto polos sambil tersenyum. reaksi perempuan tersebut hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan naruto mengerti kalau itu adalah 'iya'

perempuan itu hanya terdiam memandangi naruto. "ohya.. perkenalkan namaku naruto uzumaki. salam kenal!" ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan sedang kan perempuan itu hanya mengulurkan tangan nya sambil malu malu. "namaku kotomi basara. salam ken-" ucap gadis itu terpotong saat melihat tangan kira naruto yang mengeluarkan darah dari bekas sayatan preman

"aa..kau terluka, tunggu sebentar" ucap kotomi tersebut cemas sambil memeriksa tas miliknya dan ternyata kotomi itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kita tau adalah plaster

setelah memasangkan pelaster ketangan naruto akhirnya naruto membuka mulut. "nee.. apa kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah?" pinta naruto kepada kotomi

"tentu!" ucap kotomi sembari tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan naruto

selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya mengobrol seperti halnya orang biasa. dan tidak terasa mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah kouh

"aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja karena waktu pelajaran akan segera berlangsung jadi aku harus cepat. tidak papa kan kalau aku tinggalkan kau disini? kau kan sudah tau tempat ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya kotomi kepada naruto

hmm.. kau pergilah duluan, aku mengerti kok"ucap naruto mengerti akan sekolahan ini karena sudah diberitahukan oleh kotomi

"baiklah.. jaa nee.." ucap kotomi sambil meninggalkan naruto

POV kotomi

haahh..senangnya bisa ketemu naruto dan untung saja dia menyelamatkan ku. kalau dia tidak ada mungkin aku sudah tidak suci lagi. saat aku memasuki kelas aku disambut oleh teman teman ku dan tentu saja itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bel ssudah berbunyi dan guru pun sudah memasuki ruangan keals jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengobrol dengan teman temanku

POV kotomi end

"baiklah anak anak! kalian mendapatkan teman baru mulai sekarang dan dia mengantikan murid yang bernama akihito karena dia pulang kerumahnya dan tidak akan kembali kesini lagi, tetapi sepupunya lah yang akan menggantikan akihito untuk belajar dikelas ini lagi" pemberitahuan guru saat dia sudah masuk kelas sambil memanggil murid pindahan itu. "baiklah.. uzumaki naruto silahkan masuk!" panggil guru itu kepada murid baru

kotomi yang berada dikelas itu pun terkejut karena dia sangat mengetahui siapa itu uzumaki naruto.

dan tiba lah naruto memasuki kelas barunya dan memperkenalkan diri. "perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto murid baru disekolah ini. mohon bantuannya minna" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kepada semua murid yang saat ini berada didalam tersebut

sedangkan reaksi para murid perempuan hanya menatap naruto dengan tatapan malu sekaligus kagum. ingin mereka meneriaki naruto tetapi para murid tahu bahwa guru yang mengajar saat ini adalah guru kiler jadi tidak bisa menyoraki naruto

sedangkan kotomi sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi karena mengetahui pria yang menolongnya pagi ini sekelas dengannya

TBC

 **sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena chapter 1 sangat lah pendek tapi tenang ajj karena dichapter dua ini sudah saya perpanjang. oke saya akan membalas review dari semuanya walaupun tidak banyak**

 **DAMARWULAN: naruto disini memang menikmati hidupnya dengan kedamaian tetapi ada saatnya naruto mencari kedamaian yang bukan cuman untuk dirinya tetapi untuk semua orang yang berada didunia ini. jadi rikudou sennin hanya bisa memindahkan naruto kedunia dxd untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang saat ini terjadi didunia dxd,maka dari itu saya buat narutonya masih memiliki kekuatannya**

 **kepala duren: ini sudah lanjut**

 **denitria: sudah diperpanjang kok malah sangat panjang lagi**

fenixrojo36: **apa ann tu**

 **oke.. sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau kalau karakter naruto disini seperti tanaka kou(kalau tidak tau bisa buka anime ao haru ride) tetapi sikap naruto masih sama seperti didunia shinobi tetapi sekarang agak sedikit dewasa.**

 **dan juga saya disini bikin oc juga tapi enddk banyak kok cuman dua yang akan mendampingi cerita naruto disini. yang pertama adalah mikoto basara karakternya seperti yoshioka futaba tetapi warna rambutnya saja dan postur tubuhnya yang membedakan karakter aslinya(kalau tidak tau juga buka aja ao haru ride) dan prilakunya sama seperti dianime nya**

 **dan satu lagi namanya adalah mei sakuro,karakternya sama seperti makita yuuri di anime ao haru ride tetapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dan perilakunya pemalu tetapi sangat perhatian**

 **oke mungkin sampai sini dulu penjelasannya dan juka kalian berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian terserah mau flame atau sekedar review supaya saya perjuangan saya tidak sia sia**

 **oke saya pamit**

 **rinnegan ceplok logout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**my new world dxd  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **RATED: T(M jaga-jaga ajj)**

 **naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.**

 **Pair : naruto x mikoto(OC)  
**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

setelah bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai para murid pun berlari dengan kencang menuju ke kelas mereka masing masing, tak terkecuali wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang saat ini tengah berlari kecil melewat lorong sekolah untuk menuju ke kelasnya

"hahh.. akhir.. hahh.. sampai juga" ucap wanita itu sambil mengatur nafasnya karena baru saja dia berlari dari lorong sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup menguras tenaga bila berlari. "untung tidak telat..." ucap wanita itu sambil menaruh tasnya disamping meja belajarnya

guru pun memasuk kelas mereka yang ternyata guru itu adalah guru killer. "baik anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru sekaligus penganti murid yang bernama akihito. silahkan masuk naruto uzumaki" suruh guru itu menyuruh murid itu memasuki kelasnya

"perkenalkan namaku naruto uzumaki. salam kenal!" ucap naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sembari diikuti senyum manisnya yang bahkan matatabi pun tunduk(yaelah.. tembusnya malah kebijuu lagi#balik kecerita)

para wanita yang berada dikelas itu mulai meleleh karena naruto tersenyum sedangkan mikoto senangnya bukan main karena pria yang menolongnya sekelas dengan dia. 'apakah ini mimpi?' batin mikoto senangnya bukan main

"baiklah naruto-san, kau boleh duduk disebelah issei-san. issei angkat tanganmu!" suruh guru itu dengan galaknya menyuruh issei mengangkatkan tangannya supaya naruto mengetahui dimana tempat duduknya

"arigatou sensei!" setelah naruto mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada sensei yang saat ini senseinya menjadi meleleh akhirnya naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan issei dan juga perempuan yang ada disebelahnya

sebelum naruto duduk naruto menyapa issei sambil menyalaminya. "namaku naruto uzumaki. mohon bantuannya issei-san!"ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri. "hmm.. salam kenal juga" ucap issei yang hari ini lagi tidak kumat jahilnya

setelah naruto berkenalan dengan issei saatnya berkenalan dengan wanita yang ada disebelah tempat duduknya. "salam kenal, na-!" "aku sudah tau naruto-kun"potong mikoto yang memasang tampang bosan

"hehh.. mikoto-san! kenapa kau disini?" ucap naruto dengan polos

"ini kelasku naruto-kun. kita sekelas" ucap mikoto dengan wajah sok jual mahal padahal didalam hatinya sangat senang karena bisa memulai percakapan dengan naruto

"ooh.. kalian saling kenal yah. kalau begitu apa kau tidak keberatan membawa naruto-san keliling sekolah, dia masih baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya mikoto-san!"pinta guru tersebut sedangkan reaksi para siswi dikelas itu hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh guru didepannya

?

?

?

?

?

"HEHHH...!"teriak para siswi shock karena mikoto akan membawa naruto pergi untuk berkeliling. itukan sama saja kencan walaupun hanya sebentar. sedangkan mikoto sudah sedari tadi meleleh karena bisa berjalan menemani naruto keliling sekolah. 'terimakasih sensei..! aku akan mengingat namamu sampai akhir hayat!' batin nista mikoto

sedangkan para siswi wanita disana tidak terima dan berdiri dari kursi tempat duduk mereka. "kenapa harus dia sensei. aku kan ketua kelas disini jadi aku yang seharusnya mengajak naruto-kun berkeliling?" bantah wanita yang duduk dibarisan terdepan

"saya bisa sensei. aku saja yang mengantar naruto-kun", "tidak.. aku saja sensei!" ricuh para siswi memperebutkan naruto

sedangkan para laki laki hanya menatap naruto seperti para pemangsa yang siap untuk diguliti. "terkutuk kau para laki laki tampan...!" setengah teriak issei dan para teman temannya

"OOUYY...! APA KALIAN BISA TENANG!" bentak guru killer yang sembari memukul meja mengajarnya dengan sangat keras. alhasil akhirnya para murid yang ricuh karena naruto akhirnya terdiam dan suasana kelas menjadi lebih senyap. "baiklah.. keputusanku telah bulat! yang akan menemani naruto-san adalah mikoto basara. dan siapa yang berani membantah akan saya hukum!" bela guru itu sedangkan mikoto menangis terharu. kalau naruto sih bodo amat, dia hanya cengok melihat kegaduhan yang dia sendiri tidak tau saking bodohnya

setelah lama mengerjakan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru killer itu akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba yang dimana mikoto sangat gugup sekali menghadapi naruto dan juga sambil menenteng sesuatu yang besar. "naruto-kun, ano.. etto... apa ka-kau sudah siap?" tanya mikoto kepada naruto yang saat ini lagi memegang kepalanya yang baru baru ini dipaksa untuk berpikir

"hmm.. memangnya kita mau kemana?" jawab naruto polos

mikoto yang mendapatkan jawaban itu pun sweatdrop. 'ternyata dia tidak mendengarkan yaa?"batin mikoto yang sangat gemas kepada naruto

"untuk berkeliling disekolah ini, kau murid baru kan jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk ini dan juga sebagai balas budi soal pagi tadi" ucap mikoto malu malu karena teringat naruto menyelamatkannya waktu digang kecil

"ooh.. baiklah aku akan ikut!" ucap naruto dengan semangat sambil bangkit dari kursi nya. tetapi mikoto mengingat kalau saat ini dia masih memakai syalnya naruto dan melepasnya untuk segera dia kembalikan kepemiliknya. "naruto-kun, ni punyamu aku kembalikan!" ucap mikoto sambil menyerahkan syalnya kenaruto. "ohh.. iyaa terimakasih-!", "ehh.. seharusnya aku yang terimakasih!" potong mikoto

naruto dan mikoto pun berkeliling sekolah, satu persatu mikoto menunjukan arah jalan mulai dari ruang olahraga, ruang osis, kantin, ruang kepala sekolah, dan lain lain. dan tujuan terakhir mereka adalah taman kecil yang terdapat didekat lapangan sekolah

"ini yang terakhir. ini adalah taman kecil sekolah ini... taman ini sering dibuat para murid murid lain untuk tempat memakan bento dan juga untuk sekedar duduk duduk..." ucap mikoto menunjukan tempat ini

naruto berdecak kagum dengan lingkungan hutan ini yang dimana terdapat pohon pohon rindang yang menutupi sinar matahari walaupun tidak banyak. dan juga rumput rumput hijau yang lebar. "indahnya..." kagum naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan yang kering dan juga tidak terlalu besar

melihat tingkah naruto yang seperti anak kecil hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karena melihat naruto saat ini. "nee.. naruto-kun. kau belum makan kan?" tanya mikoto kepada naruto

'benar juga, aku kan belum makan saat pertama kali pindah didunia ini. pantasan saja aku tidak konsen' gumam naruto didalam hatinya sambil memikirkan ramen

"naruto-kun!" ucap mikoto menyadarkan naruto dari hayalan naruto dan akhirnya naruto pun sadar dari imajinasi tingginya. "a-ahh i-iya.. hehehe. belum...!" sengir naruto kepada mikoto. mikoto yang mendengar naruto belum makan akhirnya merongoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang menggengam seperti seprai untuk kemping

mikoto pun mengampar seprai itu dan setelah itu dia pun duduk di atas seprai itu sembari mengeluarkan isi dari tas kecilnya. ternyata yang dia keluarkan dari tasnya adalah bento ukuran jumbo yang cukup untuk dua orang. "naruto-kun.. ke-kesini" panggil mikoto kepada naruto untuk menyuruh naruto duduk di atas seprai. naruto pun bangkit dari baringnya dan pergi ketempat mikoto duduk dan saat itu pula mata naruto berbinar binar karena melihat bento yang telah disediakan oleh mikoto

"uowh... kau kah yang membuatnya mikoto-san?" tanya naruto kepada mikoto. "emm..." angguk mikoto mengiyakan pertanyaan naruto

"kau mau..?" goda mikoto kepada naruto sambil menyodorkan sumpit

"apa boleh.?" tanya naruto merasa tidak enakan

"aku hari ini sengaja bikin banyak karena akan kubagikan kepada temanku tapi dia tidak masuk jadi yaa mana mungkin aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri" ucap mikoto

"waahh... baiklah ittadakimasu" ucap naruto sembari melahap makan buatan mikoto dengan perasaan senang sedangkan mikoto hanya menanggap sikap naruto dengan senyuman sambil mengambil sumpit satunya untuk ikut makan dengan naruto

"waahh... enaknya, eeh.. ada nasi yang menempel dipipimu!" ucap naruto memberitahukan mikoto

"dimana..?" bingung mikoto karena tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri. terpaksa naruto yang harus menggambilnya

dan saat ini wajah naruto dan mikoto tidak lah terlalu jauh maupun terlalu dekat tetapi jantung mikoto saat ini sangat cepat mengompa dan wajahnya saat ini sangat lah merah. setelah naruto mengambil nasi dipipi mikoto dia langsung memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah. "hhm.. enak!" kata naruto sambil tersenyum kepada mikoto sedangkan mikoto hanya melongo dengan wajah yang sengat merah saja karena nasi yang melekat dipipinya tadi telah dimakan oleh naruto dan juga dia tersenyum seakan dia bertambah tampan saat melekukan bibirnya keatas

'apakah na-aruto-kun b-baru sa-saja memakan na-nasi i-i-itu?'batin mikoto shock dengan perlakuan naruto

KRING...

bunyi bel pun akhirnya berbunyi dan makanan yang dimakan naruto pun telah habis, tetapi hanya mikoto yang belum menghabiskan makanannya dengan wajah yang memerah

"mikoto-san.. apa kau baik baik saja, makanan mu belum habis tu nanti kamu sakit. dan juga bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi tandanya masuk. iyakan..?" ucap naruto serasa benar padahal taunya sih dari mikoto juga

"e..eehh i-iya, ayo kita masuk kelas!" ucap mikoto gugup sambil membersihkan tempat mereka makan tadi

setelah mereka selesai mengkemasi barangnya mereka berdua pun balik ke kelas mereka. sepanjang jalan naruto hanya mengarahkan matanya kesekeliling jalanan seperti anak kecil sedangkan mikoto dia tidak ada bersuara karena masih mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuat dia blushing sepanjang jalan. saat naruto melihat lihat disempanjang jalan dia melihat sesuatu bangunan yang lumayan besar tetapi kelihatan tua. "mikoto-san... kau belum membawaku kesana kan. apa tempat itu berhantu...?" ucap naruto ketakutan karena sedang membahas soal hantu. "bukan.. itu adalah klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, apa kau mau ikut klub itu?" tanya mikoto menawarkan kepada naruto

naruto yang sudah mengetahui tujuan klub itu pun menjawab. "ooh.. mungkin tidak untuk sekarang karena aku ingin kerja paruh waktu jadi aku belum berminat untuk memasuki klub itu!" tolak naruto secara halus, mikoto yang mendapatkan penolakan dari naruto hanya menghela nafas. "memangnya aku memaksamu untuk ikut klub itu?" ucap mikoto sewot. naruto yang tidak tau harus menanggapinya hanya pasrah saja sambil memasang muka malas

tidak terasa perjalanan mereka berakhir dan mereka pun memasuki kelas mereka, sedangkan para murid siswi menatap naruto bagaikan mangsa. naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan mengacuhkan semuanya

kita skip saja caruto belajar dikelasnya sampe pulang, gk ada yang penting kok

"kring...!"

bel terakhir pun berbunyi dan semua murid pun mengemasi barang mereka untuk pulang kerumah masing masing sama seperti naruto yang saat ini tengah membenahi barang barangnya. "naruto-kun... kau tinggal dimana?" mikoto menanyakan tempat naruto tinggal. "aku tinggal dirumah akihito, rumahnya kan tidak ada yang meninggali jadinya aku tidak disitu walaupun rumah lumayan kecil" ucap naruto pelan, dalam hatinya dia sangat merutuki dirinya karena telah berbohong

"ooohh... aku tau dimana rumah akihito jadi mungkin aku akan menjemputmu besok kalau tidak ada halangan!" kata mikoto berjanji untuk menjemput naruto, kebetulan rumah naruto agak berdekatan dengan rumah mikoto jadi dia akan mudah menjemput naruto. "baiklah! apa kau jalan kaki?" tanya naruto. "tidak. temanku akan mengantarku pulang jadi tak usah khawatir" ucap mikoto menenangkan naruto, takut preman itu akan mengganggu mikoto lagi

"naruto-kun! aku pulang dulu jaa nee~" pamit mikoto kepada naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh naruto dengan lambaian tangan juga

setelah mikoto tidak terlihat lagi naruto berjalan pulang. tak sengaja naruto melihat issei berjalan sambil mengandeng perempuan. "yoo.. issei! siapa itu?" tanya naruto kepada issei yang mengarah kewanita cantik berambut hitam dengan tubuh yangh menyaingi kedua onee-sama disekolah

"oohh.. naruto! perkenalkan dia adalah yuuma amano. keasih baruku" ucap issei memperkenalkan kekasih barunya dengan lagak sombong

"hehh...! dia menjadi pacarmu..? apa dia terpaksa mejadi pacarmu atau kau mengancamnya untuk menjadi pacarmu supaya kau bisa meluapkan nafsu mu itu?" ledek naruto

dikepala issei saat ini menyembul urat karena kesal terhadap ledekan naruto. issei yang tidak terima pun membuka mulut. "mana mungkin aku seperti itu. malah dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi pacar dia dan aku pasti menerimanya"ujar issei tidak mau kalah karena diejek naruto

naruto yang sudah selesai mengejek naruto akhirnya menyudahi candaan mereka dan beranjak pulang. sepanjang jalan naruto hanya melihat lihat saja kesekeliling tempat dia berjalan. 'memang beda jauh dari desa konoha" batin naruto menilai tempat ini dengan desa konohanya

setelah lama berkeliling dia pun segera sampai dirumah, tinggal melewati taman. tetapi saat naruto melihat ada sesuatu yang tergeletak ditanah dekat air mancur tersebut naruto pun sedikit makin sedikit mendekati sesuatu itu, seperti manusia yang tergeletak dan dari perutnya penuh darah berceceran. 'aku merasa kenal dengan orang itu'gumam naruto dalam hatinya

naruto pun bersembunyi dibalik semak semak dekat seseorang yang tergeletang itu. saat naruto mengintip dari celah semak semak alangkah terkejutnya naruto melihat tubuh issei yang tergeletak lemah dan dari perutnya tidak henti henti darah mengucur dari lobang perutnya

naruto yang ingin pergi untuk membantu issei pun terhenti karena sesuatu berbentuk bulat besar bersinar diatas issei berbaring. dan tidak lama kemudian muncullah kedua wanita, yang satu bertubuh seksi yang memakai baju sekolah kuoh dengan rambut merah tergerai dan juga wanita bertubuh pendek berambut abu abu mendekati warna putih dengan baju kouh. mereka berdua pun mendekati issei yang tergeletak sambil membuat sihir

saat naruto sedang asiknya melihat issei tidak disadarinya kalau ada kecoa yang berada didepannya, saat dia menolehkan kepalanya kebawah dia pun terlonjak dan tidak sengaja menyenggol semak semak tempat dai sembunyi. "siapa disana..?" ucap perempuan loli itu sambil bersiap untuk menyerang

naruto yang tidak mau ketahuan pun harus mencari akal supaya tidak ketahuan. "meongg...!" ujar naruto menirukan suara kucing dan akan menyebabkan hal yang fatal bila dia gagal

"penyamarannya sama sekali gagal dan mudah ditebak..-_-' " ujar perempuan loli sweatdrop dengan penyamaran orang yang bersembunyi itu

setelah perempuan berambut merah crimson itu selesai menanamkan sesuatu kepada issei, dia pun berkata kepada perempuan loli itu. "biarkan saja orang itu, dia bukan malaikat atau pun malaikat jatuh! mungkin dia hanya manusia biasa!" ucap perempuan berambut merah

teman yang dia ajak bicara pun hanya mengganguk mengiyakan ucapan wanita berambut merah ."baiklah.. tugas kita disini selesai. saat kita kembali" perintah perempuan rambut merah

"baiklah, buchou!"setelah itu mereka pun hilang ditenggelamkan oleh lingkaran sihir aneh berwarna merah sembari hilangnya issei juga

naruto yang masih disemak semak pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "siapa itu?, dan kenapa bisa issei bisa terluka parah seperti itu?, dan apa yang dia tanamkan kepada issei?" gumam naruto, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan soal ini. tetapi dia harus bertanya kepada siapa. apakah harus bertanya kepada wanita itu, mungkin dia akan berkeliling mencari wanita yang membawa issei pergi

"baiklah.. mungkin aku harus menanyakannya besok, tetapi akan menyusahkan jika dia mempunyai kekuataan dan juga dia memakai serangam sekolah sama seperti para wanita disekolahnya pakaikan. kemungkinan dia bersekolah ditempatku bersekolah juga! yoshh... besok kekuatan ku kembali jadi aku bisa mennanyakannya soal kejadian ini!" tekad naruto kepada dirinya dan juga dia penasaran, benda apa yang perempuan itu tanamkan kepada issei

setelah naruto memikirkan untuk mennanyakan semua kejadian itu kepada perempuan yang diperkirakan bersekolah disekolahnya pun akhirnya dia pulang kerumah yang bukan rumah. setelah berjalan jauh akhirnya naruto sampai dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. rumah yang saat ini naruto tinggali sama saja seperti rumah seperti biasanya tetapi bukan rumah sewa melainkan rumah bekas yang tidak ada yang mau meninggalinya selain orang yang bernama akihito

setelah naruto sampai didepan rumah dia pun melepas sepatunya dan membuka pintu. "tadaima..!" salam naruto walaupun tidak ada orang didalam rumah itu, tetapi itu sudah biasa bagi naruto karena ini sama saja yang dia alami semasa dia masih hidup didunia shinobi

malam pun sudah tiba dan naruto telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan yaitu membersihkan rumah yang dia tempati ini. "huuh... sangat melelahkan membersihkan rumah ini. tetapi syukur saja rumah ini kembali bersih walaupun barangku disini tidak ada sama sekali" gumam naruto sendiri mengingat bahwa dia pergi kedunia ini tidak membawa barang sama sekali, hanya baju jaringnya saja yang tertinggal sehabis bertempur dengan sasuke

setelah naruto bersih bersih dia pun masuk kekamar mandi untuk melakukan pembersihan kepada tubuhnya sendiri sambil menggambil handuk yang mengantung didepan kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan diri naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan melilitkan handuknya dipinggang

"aahh... leganya selesai mandi!" lenguh naruto dengan tersenyum karena keringat yang membasahinya tadi telah hilang karena dia mandi. naruto berjalan menuju lemari yang pasti kalian tau kalau itu bukan lemarinya, berharap bisa menemukan baju kaos untuk dia gunakan untuk tidur

setelah naruto membuka lemari itu dia pun memilah baju yang ada disana. dan yang dia kahirnya harapkan ketemu, baju oblong berwarna orange dengan garis hijau dari atas hingga kebawah dan dia juga mendapatkan celana boxer pink

"bajunya sih lumayan tapi... kenapa dia mempunya celana pink?" gumam naruto sambil membolak balikan celana boxer itu. tanpa pikir panjang naruto pakai saja celana boxer itu dan juga baju yang dia pilih tadi didalam lemari

setelah naruto selesai memakai pakaiannya dia juga mengenakan syal yang kurama buatkan untuk dia pakai. "mungkin aku harus membeli makan cepat saji saja, supaya bisa menghemat pengeluaran uang" guam naruto sambil melirik tabungan berbentuk kubus berwarna merah yang ada dekat kasur tidur. naruto berjalan kearah tabungan berbentuk kubus itu dan dia guncangkan tabungan itu sambil melihat dari lubang tempat menaruh uang dan alhasil naruto yang sudah tau kalau didalamnya ada uang langsung membantingnya kelantai kayu rumahnya. "prang!"bunyi benda itu lumayan keras saat naruto banting tetapi bukan itu yang dia ingin tetapi benda yang ada didalam benda itulah dia inginkan

"wahh... banyaknya... ternyata biar dia berperilaku buruk tetapi dia orangnya hemat juga yah!" gumam naruto sendiri memuji orang yang menabung uang ini

'maafkan aku akihito, tetapi aku akan mengantinya setelah aku mulai berkerja' sesal naruto karena telah mengambil tabungan orang lain walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini, tetapi dia akan berjanji akan mengganti tabungan itu saat dia telah mendapatkan kerja

naruto pun keluar untuk membeli ramen, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. naruto pun selesai membeli ramen cup yang lumayan banyak. "mungkin aku makannya besok saja karena aku telah makan tadi bersama mikoto-san" setelah mengingat kalau dia telah makan dia pun memilih untuk tidur

.

.

.

pagi pun tiba, naruto telah bangun dari tidurnya. tetapi dia sengaja bangun lebih awal karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kekuatannya telah kembali. "yosh..! saatnya untuk mandi dan bersiap siap!" ucap naruto penuh semangat sembari dia bangkit dari futonnya untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, siap siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. tetapi ini masih pagi untuk bersiap siap. alasan naruto bangun pagi sih tidak lah penting, hanya saja dia terlalu semangat hari ini jadinya dia bangun sepagi ini. sekolah buka jam 08-30 sedangkan jam naruto bangun adalah jam 06-50 dan itu sangat lah pagi untuk bersiap siap

setelah naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dia menyempatkan diri untuk memasak ramen cup yang dia beli malam tadi untuk menunggu ramennya masak naruto pergi kelemari pakaian nya untuk mencari baju sekolahnya, naruto mendapat bantuan dari kepala sekolah kouh karena tidak bisa membeli baju sekolah jadinya dia pun dipinjami baju sekolah oleh kepala sekolah dan harus mengembalikannya pada saat dia telah memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli baju sekolahnya sendiri. naruto membuka bungkusan yang membungkusi baju sekolah barunya dan langsung memakainya. "jadi ini rasanya punya seragam sekolah sendiri?" ucap naruto setelah memakai seragamnya sambil menuju kaca yang tidak terlalu jauh

tidak terasa bahwa mie yang dia masak tadi telah matang. naruto pun pergi kemeja makan untuk menyantap ramennya yang baru saja matang. "aah.. sudah matang yah!" naruto duduk dikursi kayunya dan menyantap mie ramennya

setelah naruto memakan ramennya naruto akhirnya berangkat kesekolahnya dan tidak lupa untuk membawa syal hitamnya untuk jaga jaga saja siapa tau berguna. tapi tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang dari belakangnya memanggil namanya, suaranya seperti dia kenal. "naruto-kun...! tunggu..!" ucap seseorang itu meneriaki naruto dari jauh. setelah naruto berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata teman barunya yang kemarin. siapa lagi kalau bukan mikoto basara

setelah lama mikoto berlari untuk menuju naruto akhirnya dia sampai juga dengan keadaan kelelahan karena mengejar naruto dengan cara berlari. "gomen.. ahh.. aku terlambat.. haahh... menjemputmu!" mikoto meminta maaf ke naruto sebab dia kemarin sudah berjanji akan pergi sekolah bersama sama

"tidak apa mikoto-san, kemarin kau bilang tidak janji kan. jadi aku kira kau tidak akan berangkat bersamaku jadinya aku berangkat sendiri" mendengar naruto tidak mempermasalahkan soal tadi jadinya mikoto hanya diam seakan naruto lah yang menang. "baiklah.. tapi sekali lagi gomen..!" ucap mikoto sambil menundukan kepalanya karena rasa bersalahnya

setelah mereka berbincang akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk pergi kesekolah. suasana pagi yang menghangatkan mereka saat ini sangat lah nyaman. didalam naruto hati naruto betapa senangnya dia bisa ada tinggal disini dan merasakan sejuknya udara pagi saat pergi kesekolah. sepanjang jalan mereka hanya mengobrol ringan saja dan tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai didepan gerbang

naruto dan mikoto akhirnya sampai juga dikelas mereka yang dimana tatapan para murid siswi dikelas menatap naruto kagum dan langsung mengkerubungi naruto. "kyaa.. naruto-kun, kau hari ini tampan sekali dengan memakai seragam itu!", "naruto mau kah kau berkencan denganku sepulang sekolah?!", "tidak!, naruto-kun akan berkencan denganku sepulang sekolah ini. iyakan naruto-kun?!" sekumpulan wanita saling menanyakan naruto dan terus mengagumi naruto. naruto yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi para wanita itu pun akhirnya membuka mulut. "anoo... aku tidak bisa kencan sepulang sekolah karena aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah ini!" para fans naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan naruto pun menjadi kecewa karena tidak bisa membawa kabur pria rambut kuning itu. sedangkan mikoto yang sejak tadi terjepit dikerumunan wanita pun hanya menarik nafas pelan sambil memasang wajah bodo amatnya dan pergi mencari kursi duduknya

naruto yang telah terselamatkan pun akhirnya mencari tempat duduknya. 'sebenarnya sepulang sekolah ini aku akan mencari wanita berambut merah itu dan juga menanyai issei soal kejadian kemarin!' batin naruto sambil menoleh kearah kursi issei tetapi orang menduduki itu tidak ada ditempatnya

setelah lama naruto menunggu issei akhirnya penantiannya tidak sia sia. issei pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan tampang membingungkan yang dimana dia seolah olah dia sedang bepikir keras. "ohayo..! issei..!" sapa naruto hangat. "ohayo..."balas issei dengan tidak semangat

"kau kenapa hari ini, lesu sekali dan juga mana pacarmu itu?" tanya naruto dengan pelan takut menimbulkan kecurigaan. issei yang terkejut sebab dari semua orang yang dia tanya soal kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama yuuma amano, hanya naruto lah yang masih mengetahui bahwa issei kemarin masih mempunyai kekasih. "hehh... kau ingat! tetapi kenapa semua orang yang aku tanyai soal yuuma tidak ada satu pun yang nengingatnya bahkan matsuda dan motohama

"kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan wanita buta itu yang sampai bisanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pacarmu!" singgung naruto meledek issei. naruto sangat bahagia saat ini karena masih ada yang mengingat kejadian dimana dia masih mempunyai kekasih

issei padahal masih ingin bercerita banyak kepada naruto tetapi seseorang bermabut kuning pun memasuki kelas mereka dan otomatis para kaum hawa langsung menyerangnya. "kyaa...! kiba-kun memasuki kelas ini..!" setelah mendengar teriakan itu pun naruto dan issei menoleh kepada pria itu yang mereka kenal sebagai pria tertampan disekolah ini

"issei-san dan naruto-san. bisa ikut sebentar! jika kalian ingin tahu semuanya maka ikutilah aku!" ucap pria pirang itu yang bisa disebut dengan kiba yuuto. naruto yang mengerti dari kata itu pun segera mengikuti pria itu, sama halnya issei karena ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang dia liat saat berubahnya yuuma amano yang menyebut dirinya sebagai raynare

naruto, issei, dan kiba pun berhenti didepan pintu klub penelitian ilmu gaib, setelah kiba membuka pintu itu dari dalam rumah itu telah berdiri wanita kemarin yang membawa issei dan juga sebagian kelompok dirumah itu, wanita itu pun menyapa naruto dan issei ramah. "selamat datang naruto-san, issei-san!"

TBC

 **aah... selesai juga akhirnya chapter ini, dengan penuh perjuangan dan juga tekad akhirnya fanfic gaje ini selesai juga. dan juga mungkin chapter ini lah yangh paling teraneh karena saya disini bikinnya ngaco jadi kemungkinan ada yang mencela ff ini**

 **balas review dulu yah.**

Sinta Dewi468 **: sebelumnya saya juga mikir kayak begitu yang dimana narutonya tidak memihak fraksi apapun dan juga yang berharap ff ini akan diisi lemon mohon maaf karena saya tidak berminat untuk bikin yang kayak begituan tapi kalau soal haremnya sih masih mikir mikir mau bikin kah atau tidak tapi liat ajj nanti. dan soal kekuatan naruto ini sudah yang saya tunggu tunggu, gudoudama pemberian kakek rikudou itu kan hanya satu yang dimana hanya bisa dibikin dengan skala jadi hanya bisa membuat benda beda yang sesuai dengan gudoudamanya. tetapi, saya nanti akan memikirkan usul anda yang dimana sembilan gudoudama naruto itu akan berubah bentuk sama halnya seperti balance breaker jadi narutonya tambah keren. terima kasih sarannya  
**

putra uzumaki **: hhehehehe... terimakasih pujiannya, ini sudah lanjut kok**

yosi.f **: betul sekali. karena saya suka dengan postur tubuh di ao haru ride yang dimana cowonya itu wajahnya tidak terlalu moee, dan juga karakter perempuannya juga saya suka jadinya saya menggambil latar ao haru ride tapi cuma postur tubuhnya ajj kok. ini sudah lanjut**

Orang asing biasa **: ini sudah lanjut. kayaknya masih belum ada deh tapi nanti setelah penjelasaan yang dijelaskan oleh rias itu baru ada adegan kelahinya**

DeniTria **: mungkin anda salah menilai karena saya masih newbie jadi mana mungkin bisa menerima pujiaan anda(nangis terharuT_T)**

Andre iswandi378 **: iyaa.. ini sudah lanjut kok maaf harus nunggu lama soalnya saya tidak ada pc jadinya harus kewarnet buat nyelesain ini**

Namikaze Naruto Lucifer **: masih belum kepikiran sih... tapi liat ajj nanti kedepannya kayak apa**

asd **: ini sudah lanjut**

kurama zula **: baik!**

Choky **: makasih kawan atas dukungannya...!**

justin bibier **: astagfirulah al azim... keperibadianmu ngeri betul...**

Ecu-kun **: ini sudah lanjut**

anjay **: periksa lah sendiri, ini murni dari otak kosong saya hehehe**

 **mungkin segini ajj dulu dan jug saya ingin memberi tahu. mungkin mikoto kepribadiannya sama sekali tidak sama seperti youshiyouka futaba karena di ff ini mikoto sangat lah agresif tetapi malu malu kucing. dan soal oc yang aku bilang untuk mendampingi cerita ini mungkin akan terlihat dichapter depan**

 **sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena nunggu update chapter selanjutnya rada lama tapi saya ingat kan disini. saya tidak memprioritaskan ff ini, saya hanya membuat ff ini untuk melepaskan ide gaje saya saja jadi jangan berharap lebih dari saya. misalnya, seminggu 2 kali atau wordsnya dibanyakin. saya update seminggu sekali itu karena saya tidak memiliki pc atau hape yang bisa sambil ngetik juga dan juga hape saya ini jadul jadi mohon maaf kalau saya bikin ff ini melalui warnet  
**

 **dan juga soal previews yang namanya** justin bibier, **namanya aja kayak itu sudah gitu mencela saya dengan kata kata kasar lagi. bukannya saya mau menilai orang dengan senaknya. tetapi itu juga munurunkan harga diri saya dan juga semangat saya membuat ff ini. kalau mau flame boleh aja tapi kalau omongannya sampe kayak gitu bisa kah didiemin**

 **baiklah, sampe disini dulu**

 **rinnegan ceplok logout.**


End file.
